The Las Vegas Kira Case
by Byakko the war god
Summary: Deaths are occurring all over Las Vegas, and the CSI team can't seem to solve it. Only one person can help them: a young boy who calls himself "L". Alternate Universe. CSI and DN crossover. Mainly deals with coplay.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between two different worlds: CSI and Death Note. Both are good shows and great with mystery. Now let's see what happens when Grissom gets a big case. I don't own Death Note nor CSI and also this is my very first fanfic.

The Las Vegas Kira Case

Ch. 1: Beginning

Las Vegas…the City of Lost Souls…the City of Sin…One of the most popular places in the nation. Where many people will walk in its streets to seek fortune and glory. Upon many casinos and hotels, only one of them has been stained by blood. In the Zhou Hotel, a new establishment in Vegas, one of its rooms has become a crime scene. A young man lies in bed, as dead as stone. Lt. Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab has come with a few of his coworkers. One of them starts to take some pictures and another appears, talking to Grissom. "Tyler Anderson, Age 25, Cause of Death: Heart attack. In my opinion, there's something fishy about this." Captain Brass says to Grissom. Sara finishes talking pictures and walks over them. "No sign of struggle anywhere, no sign of a break in. Nothing stolen. Not a single print whatsoever. This guy is no amateur." Grissom look at the cup right next to the deceased and picks it up with his gloved hands. "It appears our vic here drank this before he died. We have to run toxicology on him, see if there are any drugs or certain chemicals in his body. Whoever this guy is…he may be slick, but he won't get away with this." Later in the crime labs, Catherine starts to run drug tests on the samples on the cup. She grabs the printed report just as Grissom come in. "Guess what Gil, the cup was filled with a brand of whisky but it also has trace amounts of cyanide. Its possible that that is what gave our vic his heart attack. But there was no trace of DNA or any prints on it." Catherine says to Grissom. He just looks at the cup and sighs a little. "This guy is starting to get on my nerves." Just as he says that, Warrick Brown ran to them as though he's trying to win a race. "Grissom! You're not going to believe this! Look at the news!"

The whole team gathers around and watches the news program on the television screen. "_Right now, near the Golden Nugget, lies the body of a young girl who could be no older than 18. Investigators are currently on the case of a similar event that has happen and will tie this to the last victim." _Grissom takes out his cell phone and calls the only person who is not with them inside the lab. "Brass, did you hear about what happened?" "Sure did, and I'm at the scene right now just as I got the message." Brass replies. A few hours later, Dr. Albert Robbins starts to run an autopsy on the female victim, and was able to get some information on her as well. Just as he finishes his task, Greg shows up to check up on him. "Say Al, anything on her?" "According to the files I gathered, her name is Felicia Stafford, and get this, she's just turned eighteen. Her cause of death by the look of things happened to point to suicide." Greg starts to question this. "Suicide? But she has to be murdered. Have you gotten anything else?" Al takes off his gloves and places them in the blood soaked water container. "Nothing, no sign of struggle, no sign of sexual assault, no trace of anything from any murderer. But still, this is starting to puzzle me. Its almost as though this is the perfect crime." "There's no such thing." Sara replies as she enters. Al just can't help but point out the facts. "I would agree with you Sara, but under the circumstances, there is no evidence of any kind. Nothing at all. Its like as though all of this is planned out, yet there is no motive." Near the main lobby in the crime lab, a man dressed in all black appears, walking though the lobby as though nothing is inside.

David walks in front of the man in black and stops him from going any further. "Sir, you can't come anywhere inside the lab unless you have an appointment." He said to him firmly. "I'm hear to see Gilbert Grissom. This is of great importance." The person said to him. Grissom comes out to find David talking to the black-clothed person. "Hey, what's going on here?" Grissom asks. "Just some guy who wants to speak to you for something." David responds. The clothed person looks at the supervisor. "Are you Gilbert Grissom?" he asks. "Yes, why do you want to see me?" "Its not me who wishes to speak with you." The man said as he pulls out a laptop and opens it. The screen comes on all white with only one letter that is shown: The letter "L". And then a voice calls out, a distorted voice of some sort. "Hello Grissom, I am L. I see that you heard about what has happened to the two victims you have found and yet you have neither evidence nor records of the killer. I may be able to help you in this particular case. If you truly are in need of my help, Watari will be come back tomorrow with your answer. You have the whole day to discuss about this. I will be able to contact you the next day. Until then." Then the transmission cuts off, leaving the whole team dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

After a major case of writer's block, I got my insparation back and started a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Decision

The next day, Nick walks into the locker room to see Grissom, lost in thought about the strange circumstances. A killer who could be untraceable…a mysterious detective who calls himself "L"…For all he knows, this "L" person could be the killer. If he takes his offer, then the killer can be found, but "L" might be the killer himself. The risk could be too big for himself and for his team.

"Grissom, you alright?" Nick asks him, which forces Grissom to come back to reality. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He responds as he left the locker room. David is still processing the evidence with help from Sara. Just as he gets another good look, there is still no form of DNA from the killer whatsoever. Brass comes in to check up on them. "Still nothing, huh?" Both of them nod in unison knowing that no lie can cover up the sight before them. Dr. Robbins came out to them after performing several autopsies. "Well, other than supposed poisoning, there is nothing else I can find. So tell me, who is this 'L' person suppose to be?" Unexpectedly, Sara was the one that responded. "L is a character from an anime series called Death Note. He is considered to be the world's greatest detective." Both Dr. Robbins and David looked at her like she was crazy. "What? When I was younger, I was a big, hardcore anime fan…yet I sort of still am." Sara said to them. David grins awkwardly and says, "That's something we never knew about you." Grissom came out to them, holding a very serious expression on his face. "Team meeting. I really need to know everyone's perspective about this."

Everyone gathered around in the lab area, wondering about what Grissom wanted to talk to them about. He finally shows up and looks to them. "Alright, so far as I know, every time we tried to get closer to this killer, he ends up disappearing again. Whoever this guy is, he could either be a very great professional killer or just someone who knows what he's doing. And then all of a sudden this L person calls us, telling us that he can help us. Now I have my own reasons for this and I made my decision. But right now, I want to know what the rest of you think of this." Grissom keeps looking at the rest of team until one of them spoke up, which happens to be Catherine. "Since we can seem to trace the guy, I have to say…we're going to need all the help we can get." She said to them. Brass was the next to speak up. "If we do this, we might be exposing ourselves to the killer who did this, that is if this 'L' guy is the killer." "Why don't we accept his help for now until we can figure this out?" Greg asked out. Sara starts to look at Grissom, hoping for an explanation, but he is just as confused as she is. Dr. Robbins just remains silent along with David and Warrick, just lost in the situation.

Meanwhile, outside the crime labs, the man in black that they met is sitting down near the facility, opening the same laptop he had before except that this time, he had a microphone attached to it. As he turns on the computer, a white screen appears with only the letter "L" showing. "L, it is about to be time. Are you sure about this?" the man spoken. A distorted voice came responded to him. "If it's the only way to insure justice, then there is no other way, Watari. Whoever the killer may be, I will find him, but I know that I can't do this alone. That is why I am in need of aid from the Las Vegas CSI team." Back inside the crime labs, the whole team are still under discussion about whether or not that L can be trusted or not and if he could be the killer just playing a mind game.

David finally spoke up to them. "Alright, if we're getting his help, fine by me. But we have to keep an eye on this guy." Then Warrick decided to speak. "Well, I'd said that the real decision should be left to our boss." He says turning to Grissom. Grissom then stood up and tells them his choice. "Since you're leaving it up to me, I would have to say that we will accept L's help. If he is the killer, then we have both the advantage and disadvantage. We would know his insight, but we would also be vulnerable. Yet despite this, we will need some extra help." Just after he finishes speaking, the man in black appears before them. "I guess you have made your decision then, Grissom?" he asks. Grissom walks towards him, with no intention of doing anything stupid. "Yes, I have. So do you have a name?" Grissom responds. "You can call me Watari. Now I will contact L shortly." He replies as he takes out his laptop, opens it and turns it on. After the same screen shows up again and attaching the microphone, L began to speak in the same distorted voice. "So have you made your decision?" Grissom turns on the mic and answers him. "I have. We will accept your aid, L. But I can't guarantee you that my team will trust you." "I understand. So tonight, I will come to over the crime labs in Las Vegas and meet with you personally." L says and computer turns off. Watari closes the laptop and walks to the lobby area. L is coming here….tonight. This has left everyone in suspense and on edge. So far the best they can do is prepare them for what's coming and do what can be done.

As the sun is setting, a young boy wearing a long sleeve white shirt and torn acid-wash baggy jeans is walking. His hair almost looks like he just crawled out from under a bed; his eyes are pure grey with bags under them and most of all, he has no shoes and socks on. "So this is the city of sin. Well, at least it will have one less sinner to deal with." He said as he continues onward, exploring the sights all around him and even getting strange looks from the other people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting

The strange young man walks in the middle of the night, seeing the sights of Las Vegas. The strange looks from the ones he is passing by do not seem to bother him. Especially with a few looks from teenage girls, who might be anime fans, and even from a few hookers on the way through. "Hey sexy, wanna rest those feet and have a good time?" one of them called out to him. He just ignores them and keeps walking onward, as though nothing ever happened. Caesar's Palace, The Rivera, The Pharaoh's Tomb…A whole bunch of casinos named after some historical places. At least the road is smooth for his feet, mainly because he has no shoes on. Despite seeing more hookers and some alley brawls and street fights, he continues walking until he is able to see a building, which happens to be the crime lab. Meanwhile inside the labs, Warrick was still examining the photo shots of the two victims, seeing if there is any connection between the two. _I don't get it. It almost looks like as if there is no motive at all, but I know there is one somewhere,_ he thought to himself. He was still lost in thought until Grissom walks in and surprises him. "Looking deep, huh?" he said to him, which got Warrick a bit jumpy. "Whoa! Geesh…Gil, you startled me!" he says out loud a little. "Sorry to scare you, but I was wondering about something. Do you think we can trust this L guy? I mean…I know that we may need help for this, but the question is can we really trust him?" he asks. Warrick looks at him and says, "If you're asking for advice, you're talking to the wrong guy." Just as Grissom hears this, he just sighs and walks to the morgue area to see the bodies of the victims to find anything.

The security guard eats his lunch while sitting at his post. While eating his meatball sub sandwich, the strange young man walks past the guard. Just he notices that someone went pass him, he drops his lunch and heads toward the young man. "Excuse me, sir! You're not allowed to be here. Authorized personnel only!" He just ignores the guard and goes by him, despite more protests. "Sir! Stop now!" "Look, I'm here to see Grissom, so in a way, I am suppose to be here." He says to the guard as he makes his way to the lounging area.

Grissom and Sara walked to the lounging area only to see the refrigerator open and the only thing that is gone from the fridge is a slice of strawberry shortcake that was being saved. The team supervisor then turns to the left to see the strange young man, eating the piece of cake. "Excuse me, young man. This place is for authorized personnel only. I must kindly ask you to leave." He said to him sternly. The young man was eating the cake with only his two fingers using a fork and he is sitting on the chair in an unusual manner: feet on the chair, knees in front of his chest. It is almost as though he is crouching on the chair. He turns to look at Grissom and says, "Ah, I see that we finally meet, Mr. Grissom. I would like for you to gather your team up so we can have a meeting for the case we are about to do." Sara looks the strange youth and asks, "What case are you talking about?" "The case where you encountered victims who were killed but there was no trace of the killer whatsoever, am I correct?" he said to her, which really surprised her as no one but the whole team would know of that. Grissom looks at him, wondering who this person is, asks him, "Who are you exactly?" The young man stops eating the cake, stands up and uses one of his bare feet to scratch an itch on his leg while giving them a neutral stare that seems to make their hairs stand on end. "I am L." The answer seems to pierce Grissom like a bullet piercing flesh. A young kid who calls himself L and knows about the case they are undergoing…this was all completely new to him. Sara looks at him again, but not by surprise, more like anticipation. "As in L Lawliet from the anime and manga series called Death Note?" she had to ask. L looks at her and gives her a slight smile saying, "Yes, the very same. Though you may think that I'm a cosplayer, so I don't mind. In the meantime, get everyone of your team members. We are going to have a meeting."

Every member of the group came to the lab area to find Grissom, Sara, and a new visitor, L. "Everyone…this is the detective who contacted us and offered us his help." Grissom said to everyone. L looks at them, starting his introductions. "Hello to you, members of the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigator team. I am L, but for the sake of this case I would like for you to call me Ryuuzaki." Everyone started to pull off strange looks of confusion as they hear this. "Now, according to what I heard from the news and few other sources that I will not name. Apparently there is a certain pattern that the killer is using. Despite being no motive, the killer, in truth, is a copycat. So-" That was when the detective-captain Brass decided to interrupt this little meeting. "Wait a minute. You're saying that you are going to help us with this case, yet we barely know you. For all that I know, you could be the killer in disguise."

As L hears these words, he walks closer to Brass, to the point of making eye contact with him, giving him the same stare that have scared Grissom and Sara to a certain extent. Brass can't help but shiver a little as that glare of the young detective's is still upon him. "You must be James Brass, the detective-captain and homicide captain of the Las Vegas Police Department CSI. In a way, you're the bad cop of the group, am I not correct?" L asks him. The detective-captain looks at him strangely and answers yes to his question. "How do you know about me?" the cop asks him. L just smiles and responds, "I'm not called the world's greatest detective for nothing you know." He then turns to other members and addresses them by name and place in the crime labs. "You're Dr. Albert Robbins, the chief medical examiner and coroner of the CSI here in Las Vegas. You are very well known for your findings on the bodies of the dead victims." The elder doctor didn't said anything, as he is lost for words. "David Hodges…You work with this team as a lab technician and trace technician. Am I right?" David nods nervously, as he too is lost for words when L addresses the next person. "Gregory Hojem-Sanders, also a lab technician and you work night shifts along with Grissom and some others." Greg just looks at Grissom, who gives him the "get-a-grip-on-yourself" face. "You…" He says as he points the next one. "…are Warrick Brown, the crime scene photographer. You too work on the night shift." Before Warrick could do anything, L goes the next person. "Sara Sidle…" He starts, addressing to the brown, curly haired woman. "You are a forensic scientist who works on a swing shift, both day and night, depending on your schedule. And for someone your age, you are quite an anime and manga fan, hence the fact that you know of me." Sara starts to blush a little out of embarrassment, as she never told this to many of her coworkers. L then turns to the next person to address. "You're Nicholas Stokes. You work the night shift and you specialize in hair and fiber analysis. And…." The young detective goes to the next person without a moments notice. "And you're Catherine Willows, the night shift assistant supervisor and also a forensic scientist as well. Not to mention, you also have a kid, a daughter to be exact." As Catherine hears this, she starts to flush a little and question his logic. "Tell me, Mr. L, are you a stalker?" she asks him very sternly. L just smiles a little and answers, "No, I can see that you have the glow of a mother." After saying that, he then turns to the supervisor himself. "And you are Gilbert Grissom, the night shift supervisor and a very intelligent forensic scientist in your own right. You specialize in the use of entomology, which is the study of insects and other arthropods related to legal investigations. This skill has been utilized plenty of times if I may recall." He said right front of Grissom's face, staring into his eyes. He was able to remain calm, but there was still something about that stare that L make that seems to make him feel a tingle on his spine.

After that, L then sits down on a chair in his strange manner and tells them of the situation. "If there are no more interruptions, then I shall proceed. The killer that you are looking for may be resourceful as he is able to come out clean out of the crime scenes. But I can say for sure yet. Now, is that any piece of evidence that you may have left out?" Everyone looked at each other until Dr. Robbins spoke out. "As I performed an autopsy on the victims, there was no abnormal sign of anything, not even a sign of struggle. But I did run a toxicology report on their blood samples. It turns out that they are poisoned, but by a simple cinide or an arsenic of some sort." L turns to the other and asks, "Is there anything else?" This time it was Catherine that spoke out. "I did find pieces of paper that has the victims' names on them, but they seem to be worthless at the moment." L looks at Catherine with the same neutral expression on his face. "Every piece of proof is vital, no matter how useless it seems. Oh and Brass, I suggest you turn up the volume on that T.V., it appears we may have a new victim to look at." Brass looks at the T.V., which had the news, in which the reporter made her way through.

"We bring you this late breaking to report that another person has been found dead in his own office at the very hotel he is working for. Not much is know about the victim as investigators are coming to crime scene."


End file.
